The Perks of Studying
by Rhyfeddol
Summary: After some motivation from Blake to actually study for a test, Yang manages an A and is well rewarded...


**Blake POV**

Yang clearly didn't want to study. What she needed was motivation.

"Yang, if you get an A on this test, I'll make it worth your while…" I told her with a wink.

"What do you have in mind, babe?" she asked, intrigued.

"Get an A and you'll find out."

"Ugh, fine," she groaned, opening her textbook.

Fast forward a week, and we got the results of the test during third period, right before lunch. Across the room from me, Yang was buzzing. Clearly she'd done well, but had she done well enough to garner a "prize", so to speak? I would soon find out.

"How'd you do?" I asked her as we headed towards the cafeteria.

"I got an A-minus. Still technically an A, so what's my prize?" Yang replied.

"You know what? I'm starving, I'm gonna eat first," I told her slyly.

"Come on," she complained.

"Eat first. Then prize. Promise."

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" she asked in a monotone.

"Nope."

"Fine. Don't be slow," the blonde told me. Throughout lunch, she tapped her foot impatiently, prompting Pyrrha to ask what was wrong.

"Don't worry about it," I told the redhead. "Really, it's better that way." Her eyes widened in realisation as Yang's foot suddenly stopped tapping. At that point, I finished my lunch, which my blonde girlfriend noticed.

"Finally," she moaned. "Let's go," she added, taking my hand and pulling me up to our dorm.

"So you figured it out?" I asked, just before her lips came crashing down on my own. I put my hand on the back of her head and kissed back, but soon parted so we could enter the room. Once inside, I pushed Yang down on to my bed and climbed on top of her, then kissed her again. This time, the kiss was far more heated, and it wasn't long before I felt Yang's tongue trying to enter my mouth.

I allowed her access and we fought for dominance as my hand snaked its way up the blonde's shirt. I was pleasantly surprised to find that she had foregone wearing a bra as I kneaded the flesh of her large breast. I moved my head down and started kissing her neck, eliciting a moan of pleasure, while I rolled her nipple between my thumb and index finger. As I moved back up to kiss her lips, I saw that her eyes were closed and her expression was one of pure bliss.

While my tongue entered Yang's mouth, I got bored of her breast and tentatively made my way lower. As my hand reached the waistband of her skirt, I hesitated, waiting to see if I was allowed.

"Haven't you teased me enough, Blake?" she asked in an exasperated, yet lustful voice. I took that as permission and moved my hand down her skirt, staying outside her underwear for now, kissing her again as I did so. I slowly rubbed her pussy through her panties, feeling the wetness of her arousal through the fabric. She moaned into my mouth, louder than before.

"More…" Yang moaned. Only too happy to oblige, I moved my hand inside the elastic waistband of the blonde's panties, feeling a distinct lack of hair on the way down. She moaned even louder as I teased her clit, slowly circling it with my finger. I then moved on to her slick entrance, slowly sliding a finger inside her. She gasped as I moved my finger in and out achingly slowly. Soon enough, she was begging me to put another finger in. She cried out in pleasure as I did as she requested, slightly increasing the speed of my fingering at the same time. Just when I thought she was getting close to climaxing, I withdrew my fingers and played with her clit again, delighting in her groan of frustrated pleasure.

"Come on, don't you want it to last?" I teased, after she'd begged me to put my fingers back in and make her come. Nevertheless, I did as she wanted, pumping two fingers in and out. Yang began moaning progressively louder as I gained speed. It wasn't long before the girl was practically bucking beneath me, almost screaming in pleasure as she reached orgasm.

"Fuck…" she whispered after she'd recovered. "That was…incredible…"

"And that, honey, is why you should study more," I replied with a smile, removing my now soaked hand from Yang's underwear.

"I'll remember that," she told me, pulling my head down so she could kiss me.

**A/N: So, that was a thing. Sorry if it wasn't very good. I don't exactly have any experience in this field. Anyway, that's just what happens when my batshit crazy friend says I should write erotic fanfiction and I get bored over the weekend. I'm serious when I say leave a review, I want honest (but polite) criticism (or praise. Hey, this might have been good, I don't know. I don't judge my own stuff). I'd tell you to follow/favourite if you enjoyed it, but this is a one-off, so don't bother. But, y'know, you can still tell me how to improve my lemon if you want, so there's that. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
